micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Optima
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE PAGE. THE OPTIMAN GOVERNMENT HAS DECIDED TO MAINTAIN THE CURRENT VERSION OF THIS PAGE AT microwiki.co.cc. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE. Contact can also be made by email or by forums (see main page) At the current time, requests for alliances, formal mutual recognition agreements, and the like should be sent to lunchtime(dot)samurai(at)gmail(dot)com Requests for alliance Yabloko The Students' Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko would be willing to open diplomatic relations with Optima as we are both Australian micronations. Either a formal treaty or informal recognition is fine by me. Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 07:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Foreign relations with Anpix and Optima Mighty Triarchs of Optima. I, BrodiKazzard, wonders if a foreign relation/alliance between The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix and The intelligent Pricipality of Optima could be arranged. Hear is some information about The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix that might make it easier to accept this Arrangement: *'A Semi-neutral Military '- the nation doesn't want to start a war, but doesn't know the future and can't make a promise on this subject. *'Highly Advanced culture for a extremely young nation' *'Trustworthy' *'Loyal', but in the case that you might start a war, the idea of it has to go through the Echelon Parliament, and it may or may not let our nation join. Please think about it, and if you support the idea of the alliance/relation please write back. Regards; The Indorser of The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix, BrodiKazzard 14:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) We are very willing to enter in an alliance; please email lunchtime.samurai(at)gmail(dot)com to negotiate a treaty. His Royal Überness Prince Jeremy Oakes of Optima 05:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Eraro / Mistake Saluton. Mi bedaŭras, sed estas eraro en viaj nacivortoj en Esperanto. Pli ĝuste devas esti: De unueco (de)venas komikeco.'' Veni'' estas infinitivo, kaj komika estas adjektivo. Hello. Unfortunately, your National Motto in Esperanto is written incorrectly. Correct version might be De unueco (de)venas komikeco. Reason: Veni is an infinitive form, komika is adjective (funny, comical) Viačeslav I of Duchy of Orenburg ( , ) 15:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out. Our Prime Minister, who came up with the motto, has limited Esperanto knowledge. Incidentally, would you like an alliance or some sort of mutual recognition agreement? If you are interested, email lunchtime(dot)samurai(at)gmail.com to negotiate a treaty. (Sorry I haven't replied earlier; I thought I had configured my watchlist to alert me about changes to this page) His Royal Überness Prince Jeremy Oakes of Optima 13:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Affairs/Microwiki - an explanation ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE OPTIMAN MINISTRY OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS If MicroWiki does not move to another wiki farm, and Wikia does not back down from their plan to force users to adopt the utterly stupid Oasis skin, it is likely that Optima's activity on MicroWiki will significantly drop, and perhaps cease altogether. If this does occur, please do not take it as a sign that Optima as a micronation is no longer active. Should Optima fall into inactivity, an announcement shall be made via the appropriate channels. Furthermore, the possible end to our presence on MicroWiki in no way affects our views towards the OAM and other online intermicronational communities. Foreign Affairs Minister pmrcalaby ~ Micronationalists against Oasis. 06:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) 'The opening of office hours during the weekend' The office hours were decided today at the citizens congress. (9-5)weekdays (new time) 10 - 4.30 (ALSO NEW TIME)